Hunting Darkness
by Normryl
Summary: After losing Merle, and gaining Woodbury's defenseless, Daryl struggles with his place in the group and whether it's really where he wants to be any more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hunting Darkness  
**Summary: **After losing Merle, and gaining Woodbury's defenceless, Daryl struggles with his place in the group and whether it's really where he wants to be any more.  
**Notes: **Set post season 3, spoilers if you haven't seen it.

* * *

The twig snapping underfoot sounded harsh even to his own ears, the woods quietening down for the night.

The birds had stopped chirping and the nocturnal beasts had yet to emerge. Everything was peaceful.

He was hunting rabbits. Ridiculous images of Elmer Fudd stalking Bugs Bunny came to mind. Better than the other thoughts that lingered, though he seemed to be having about as much luck as the cartoon hunter just lately.

Rabbit tracks on the dirt distracted him from his thoughts and he followed the trail. Found a perfect place to set the snare between some small shrubs. Eight snares set in the woods around the prison, he headed back.

With any luck, the snares would catch them rabbits for tomorrow. But he knew he'd be back out again, setting more snares. The food couldn't last with the amount of people they now housed.

With the extra man power, they had managed to secure the damaged part of the prison wall. It had taken a lot of work and effort, but more of the prison was now liveable and they could walk the halls without fear.  
They constantly checked for new exposed areas, not wanting to be caught out again. And they kept watch still, never sure that the Governor wouldn't return.

And once they were secure in the prison they checked out every single inch of it. Gathered all the food supplies from it and anything they could use. Clothes, tools, books, everything that made their lives worth living again. Rather than just surviving.

They decided the C and D cells would be the living areas for them, the old group staying in C cell and the new inhabitants going to D cell.

They'd gone on more runs, stocked up for the winter. Even gone back to Woodbury and cleared out their supplies.

Winter was hard for them. And it cut into their stock.

And it was still early now. Maybe February, and while they still had supplies, they were all getting anxious about the amount remaining.

It was easier for Daryl to set snares and traps for rabbits than trying to track a deer for a few days. Especially considering that even that wouldn't last them too long these days.

Content that he'd done what he could, Daryl headed back to the prison.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Rick asked, opening the gate allowing Daryl back inside the fence of the prison yard.

Daryl nodded. "Fine."

They headed back towards the group, huddled together outside.  
Daryl caught a brief smile from Carol, returned it before pulling his crossbow off of his shoulder and laying it down on the table. Lugging a crossbow around almost everyday of his life was starting to wear his body down. He absently rubbed at his sore shoulder as Rick started to talk about supplies and runs.

Daryl listened to their plans. An area just past Woodbury that might have some supplies left, Karen had suggested. Seemed to Daryl that The Governor and his men would hit that first, it being so close to their town an all, but he also knew they were running out of options for runs they could complete in a day.

Soon enough they'd have to go for runs for several days.

They'd found enough trouble on their doorstep, let alone what other things were bound to be out there waiting for them. So he kept his mouth shut.

Hershel suggested they get under way with planting seeds. He listed a few crops that they could get in at this time of year and the food supplies needed to be bolstered up somehow. Onions, peppers, tomatoes as well as some herbs if they could find them, could all be planted.

The idea of some fresh food was an idea they all looked forward too.

Glenn and Maggie agreed to going on a run with Tyresse, taking a list of supplies they needed and the seeds to look for.

The informal meeting broke up with the decision made. Most headed inside.

"Your shoulder playing up still?" Carol asked after the others save for Hershel had left.

"It's okay," Daryl said. "I was thinking about trapping some live rabbits."

"Would be a good idea to have a fresh meat source here," Hershel said. "You know how?"

Daryl nodded "Ain't got the stuff for it. Not here anyway. Maybe there's a huntin' store nearby."

"It's certainly worth a look. We could start working on some sort of hutch and run to keep them in."

"It's a great idea," Carol said. She smiled at him and then headed inside, her hand briefly touching Daryl's back as she passed by.

* * *

He never ate with them. The new people.

He could tell some of the group thought he should make an effort, but he couldn't muster it up inside himself to try. Not when he still recognised some of their faces from the crowd of people baying for his blood at Woodbury.

Passing through the gathered crowds, eating and talking together, he was able to slip through unnoticed. He dished himself up a portion of food and stayed hidden out of the way to eat it, not bothering to move or even sit down.

Rick joined him. Not to eat, he just stood there. Clearly he wanted to talk but waited until Daryl finished scrapping together the last of his meal and shovelling it in his mouth before he said anything.

"Hershel told me about the rabbits. Sounds good,"

Still chewing on his mouthful, Daryl nodded.

"You want in on this run? You haven't been in a while."

"You got it covered, don't need me for it,"

"I know, but before..."

"Before was different. Got more people now. Best I stick to hunting food. Anyone can do a supply run." Daryl said.

Rick held Daryl's gaze before he let out a sigh. "Okay," he relented before leaving the hunter alone.

* * *

Rick stepped outside.

The night was drawing in. He was sat at a table, heard him approach.

"Did you talk to him?" Hershel asked.

Rick nodded, sitting down on the opposite side of the table. "I tried to get him to go on the run but... he wasn't interested." Rick looked down at his hands, playing with his wedding ring, thinking things through before he finally spoke. "I can't reach him."

"Rick, you need to worry about reaching your son. You have to do that. I've got my eye on Daryl, as does Carol. You can't fix everything. You sort out Carl, we can deal with Daryl."

Rick sighed. "You're right. I know you're right. Thank you."

* * *

The slamming of the door leading to the prison yard was never a good thing to hear.

Curiosity got the better of her, and Carol headed down the stairs. Woodbury's former residents were heading over to D block, where they all slept.

"What's all the fuss about?" she asked.

"It was my fault," Tyresse started to explain. "We were talking about the food situation and I thought maybe someone else knew how to hunt besides from your friend... " He stopped there, not wanting to go on.

"And?" Carol pressed, turning to Glenn and Maggie.

"Someone remembered that guy who could hunt back at Woodbury. Merle."

"Ah," Carol said.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't know..."

"It's fine, don't worry," Carol reassured him, smiling at him. "I'll go talk to him."

Carol followed the path Daryl would have taken to get outside and found him not far from the door, pacing slightly, but stilling with her appearance. "Hey," she greeted.

He nodded at her, but said nothing. "He didn't mean anything you know?" Carol said, on Tyresse's behalf.

"I know. Didn't bother me, just didn't expect to have someone mention him and then it was like... jus' all over again, you know?"

She nodded. Because she did.

Knew what it was like to lose the one link you had to your family, your past. "Of course." She moved over to the table and chairs and sat down. "It does get better. Promise you that."

He smiled weakly, but shook his head slightly. "Shouldn't have too."

She nodded slightly. He was right.  
She shouldn't be coming to terms with the loss of her child any more than he should be grieving for Merle. Carol put her hands in her pockets and felt the tube of cream she'd put in there earlier.

"Oh, here, I got this for you from Hershel's supplies. For your shoulder. I don't know if it's any good but it can't hurt to try."

She handed over the tube and Daryl pocketed it. "Thanks."

"Wanna head back inside?"

He nodded and followed her back into the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** excuse any typo's. Haven't proof read this before posting (as usual!). I'll hopefully go back and do it tomorrow. Enjoy.

* * *

2.

Daryl woke far too early, even for him, after a lucid dream about Merle returning to the prison as a walker.

And even being aware while he was dreaming that it wasn't actually happening, he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. He wiped sweat from his brow and pushed the thoughts of Merle from his mind. He couldn't deal with that so early in the morning.

His shoulder twinged a little as he got up and changed from one set of clothes to another. Nothing seemed clean any more and he'd long given up caring too much. He'd used some of the Icyhot on it before going to sleep and it had helped. He planned to set out and check the snares for any rabbits he may have caught, skinning them for dinner before cleaning up and resting his shoulder for the rest of the day.

* * *

Michonne was outside just finishing up on some exercises when Carol came out, baby Judith in her arms.

The baby was squirming a little, kicking up a bit of a fuss which was unusual for her. She was usually such a quiet baby.

"Think she's teething," she told Michonne as she looked at the baby.

"We got anything for her?"

Carol nodded. "Trying to save it though for when we really need it. If we can comfort her without it, then we'll try."

Rick came out the door that Carol had exited moments before, greeting both women with a quick nod. He made his way over to Carol, checked on his daughter as he spoke. "Have you seen Daryl?"

"He headed out to check the snares a little while ago. Should be back soon," Michonne informed him.

Rick nodded and looked to the tree line, like he might be able to see Daryl out there if he looked hard enough.

"Everything okay?" Carol asked.

Rick nodded. "Just wanted to check on him this morning."

"He's okay, you know." Carol reassured him.

Rick looked down, worry creasing his brow. "Since Merle..."

Carol reached out for him. "Listen, you're not supposed to be worrying about him, okay? Me and Hershel have it covered."

He sighed. "I know."

"We're not gonna lose him." Carol said.

When Carol said those words, Michonne saw it in Rick's face. That was what he was afraid of. That Daryl would leave the group, or something would happen to him and he'd be another grave in the prison's yard.

Rick nodded and left, quite abruptly and maybe Carol's words had hit a nerve. Michonne turned to Carol. "Everything okay?"

Carol smiled and nodded. "Daryl has a tendency to pull away from people at times. Especially when he needs them the most."

Michonne smiled. "You've got him. He'll be fine."

* * *

Glenn was sent to see Daryl.

He'd come back from his hunt, skinned the 5 rabbits he'd caught in the snares and gone off to clean up.

Glenn walked towards Daryl's cell quietly. It was still early, he didn't want to wake anyone up if they were still asleep.

He peered round the corner of Daryl's cell and was met with Daryl's back to him, his shirt off and his scars on display as he rubbed his shoulder.

Glenn quickly stepped away from the door, as though he'd wandered past a room full of walkers that hadn't spotted him yet.

He'd never seen Daryl's scars. Not like that. Occasionally, you could get a glimpse of one. And he remembered that after Daryl had been hurt looking for Sophia, when Rick and Shane had got back to camp, Shane mentioning them in. _'You see all those scars, what the hell happened to him?'_, he'd said, mostly to Rick but within earshot of everyone in camp. _'What do you think happened?'_ Carol had replied, angrily. And the subject was dropped then.

To see them for himself wasn't something he'd want to do. And they made him stomach churn with there severity. Because from what he'd gathered over time, these were from when Daryl was a kid and they hadn't faded much which made Glenn clench his fists in rage that anyone could do that to a child.

New waves of guilt hit him over his last real conversation with Daryl. Where he'd all but begged him to forgive Merle and Glenn had refused.

He shook, his head, knew that that was done with now and he needed to get moving.

Taking a breath, he walked away from Daryl's cell and then called out "Hey Daryl?".

He gave the hunter a few seconds before he walked towards the cell again.

This time, Daryl was prepared for him. His face in a scowl, probably because he'd almost got caught out, Glenn mused. The shirt he had was on, only two buttons fastened on it. But it was enough.

Kept Daryl's sense of dignity in tact.

"What?" Daryl asked harshly.

"Hershel was saying something about rabbits.. said I should talk to you about stuff when we're on this run."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, jus' keep looking for a hunting store that's not been looted. I'll head out there myself if ya find one."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Daryl just nodded in response, hand automatically going to his shoulder to try and rub away the constant ache there.

"You okay?" Glenn asked, noticing the motion. Daryl stopped as soon as Glenn asked him. Nodded again, briskly and turned his back to Glenn.

"Ya best get going."

Glenn nodded, not that Daryl would see and left him alone.

* * *

After his dream, Daryl wanted to be with Merle.

He couldn't recall how many times he'd run through their last conversation together since Merle had died, was glad it didn't end like a lot of their other conversations did with a blazing row and one of them storming out. He was grateful for that at least.

His last words to Merle had been telling Merle how much he wanted his brother to be there. And even though Merle sent him away, he knew it wasn't because he didn't care, but because he did.

He cared so much and he couldn't stand to see Daryl tell him that he cared.

And Daryl would take that to his grave.

The overwhelming loss he felt standing there by Merle's grave almost pulled him too his knees. Made him want to weep right there, but dammit, wouldn't Merle hate him for that? He looked across to the other markers for their fallen friends.

T Dog, Lori, Andrea.

When Daryl had started to dig the grave he'd purposely left a gap between Merle's and the others. He'd still been angry and didn't want his brother next to people who could stand him. And he knew it was petty. So when they'd bought Andrea down, it was Michonne who placed the woman between T Dog and Merle's graves. Bridging the gap between them as they buried her between the two men.

Two men who'd died for the people they cared about.

If that wasn't something.

He didn't want to stay at the grave too long. Didn't want to let himself get pulled down into sadness.

He was also weary that if he stayed there too long, someone might come out to him. Thinking he might need some company and he absolutely did not want that.

He headed back across the field, towards the prison and decided that he could do with looking over Merle's bike. It wouldn't hurt to give the damn thing some love and care.

* * *

Michonne had been watching Daryl for a while now.

Things had started off okay. He'd been cleaning the bike but then he'd attempted to start it, she wasn't sure why exactly, but when he tried, he got nothing.

She watched as he tried several times before he started to look over the bike in closer detail.

Before long he was engrossed in his work. She watched him fob Carol off when she came and tried to get him inside for food. Watched as he absently said a brief good luck to Tyresse, Glenn and Maggie as they headed out for their supply run.

She made her way towards Daryl, planning on talking to him, but Rick got to him first and Michonne kept her distance. Listened in. Took out a knife and decided to sharpen it to keep busy.

Rick looked down at the hunter. "Problem?"

"Hope not," he replied. "Can't even get her to spin," Daryl told him.

"That's not a good thing I take it?" Rick guessed. From the look Daryl gave him, he was an idiot for saying that but Daryl just shook his head. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it." Daryl replied.

"I'm gonna go check the fence," Rick said, leaving Daryl alone again.

Michonne stayed where she was and watched again as Daryl tried starting the bike.

Nothing.

His frustration was evident and for a minute she thought he was going to kick the bike to the ground but he held back and just stared at the bike, as though the act alone might make it work for him.

He turned. Noticed her for the first time.

She held his gaze before slowly turning her attention back to the knife in her hand.

Daryl silently headed back inside.

* * *

He noticed and ignored the look on Carol's face when he came into the prison.

She thought he'd finally come in to eat, but quickly realised that wasn't what he'd come back in for as he headed off to his cell. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Because he felt so incredibly angry at himself.

He hadn't been taking care of Merle's bike. Had been a few weeks since he'd last used it. The winter months at the prison didn't give him much chance and he hadn't thought much about it in all honesty.

And now, the one thing he had of Merle's was gone.

of course it had to be him damn bike, didn't it? Had to be something that he couldn't take with him to just remember his brother, no, it had to be the bike.

And now the bike would stay here.

As dead as his own brother. And both would remain in the prison grounds to rot away over time.

And if that didn't just rip at his damn heart. Twisted it painfully in a grip of fear, because he wasn't ready to just hold onto Merle's memories. He needed something that was Merle's. That he'd held, that he'd cared about, that meant something.

Just as quickly as it was there, his anger left him.

He sat on the bed in his cell and he knew what he needed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I kinda forgot about this story. But it has a plot so I just need to write it. :D

* * *

3.

"Carl, will you see if Daryl's coming down for some food?" Carol asked as she dished up bowls full of food to the residents of the prison.

He nodded and headed off quickly. She barely noticed how long he was gone. Not until she'd finished dishing up and he hadn't returned. She frowned, slightly concerned about what could hold him up but before she really had a chance to worry, he returned to her.

"I can't find him." He announced.

"Who are you looking for?" Rick asked as he and Michonne came to get food themselves.

"Daryl. I asked Carl to let him know we were about to eat and he can't find him."

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." Rick said. "He's not on watch?"

Sasha was close by, getting her own food. "Karen's on watch. I talked to her not 5 minutes ago."

"Carl, where did you look for him?"

"All over. I checked all the cells, looked outside."

"Maybe he went down to the tombs." Carol suggested.

"Or he may have simply gone to set the snares again." Hershel added.

"He's always said before when he's gone outside the prison." Rick reminded.

"He took a lot of his stuff with him," Carl added, silencing the adults momentarily.

"He wouldn't just leave," Hershel said, finally sensing that things were about to descend into some sort of panic.

"That's right," Rick agreed. "He'd take the bike."

"The bike's not working. He was out there earlier trying to get it to start." Michonne added.

"Actually, now that I think about it, he wasn't too happy when he came back inside. I just let him have his space, now I wish I'd gone after him."

Beth came in at that moment with Judith in her arms. She could tell by the others faces that something serious seemed to be happening. "What's wrong?"

"We can't find Daryl," Hershel informed her.

"He headed out not too long ago," she answered.

"Where?" Rick asked, urgently.

"He just went off into the woods. I didn't speak to him."

"Damn," Rick said, heading out of the prison. Michonne followed behind him, stopping him just outside the door.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" When Rick just gave her a confused look she followed up. "Carl. You're supposed to be staying here for him, remember."

"I can't just let Daryl wander off out there alone."

"He probably wants to wander off out there alone. That's why he has. Let me keep an eye on him. Better than you lumbering after him. I can be discreet. See what he's up too and watch his back."

Rick sighed. He didn't like the idea of just having Daryl out there but knew it was important that he stay here for Carl right now. "Okay," he finally nodded.

* * *

It didn't take Michonne long to realise that whatever Daryl was doing, it didn't involve simply checking the traps he'd set.

He was walking at a deliberate pace, not slowing down for anything.

From what little she knew about him, he was a skilled hunter and tracker, but he was doing neither right now.

She also knew he was observant, but he hadn't noticed that he was being followed. And that was dangerous for him.

She followed him through the woods before he emerged onto a road. Michonne kept to the trees, staying out of sight as he walked along the road. He started checking some of the abandoned cars on the side of the road and she got a terrible feeling he was looking for one to take.

What the hell was he up too?

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

Her voice startled Daryl who looked at her with a slightly ashamed look before reeling his emotions in and glaring at her, frustration evident. "What's it to you?"

"I just thought you were Rick's friend and the last thing he needs it to be worried about where you are and what you're doing."

"He don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Michonne sighed. She almost preferred arguing with Merle to his younger brother. "They're all worried about you. And they know you've gone and don't know if you're coming back."

Daryl rolled his eyes away from her but didn't say anything.

"So that's it? You're leaving them all without another word?"

"Ain't leaving anyone."

"They don't know that."

"Ya can go back and tell 'em then."

"Look, Rick wanted to come after you. Bring you back. If you have something you have to do, then I'm going to have to go with you..."

"No way..."

"I wasn't giving you a choice. It's me or Rick. And Rick needs to be there for Carl. So here's what's going to happen. You do what you want to do and I'll sit here silently why you do it and then we both get to go back to the prison. Okay?"

Daryl huffed at her, but didn't disagree. And Michonne wasted no time going round to the passenger side of the car and getting in before Daryl could argue with her about it.

Daryl started the car and set off.

"Wanna talk about it?" Michonne offered.

"No."


End file.
